


Piercing

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Donatello [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael gets drunk, goes out with Casey and comes back with something that he regrets and his mate isn’t happy about. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

Raph hadn’t come home last night and Donnie had stayed up until two in the morning waiting for him. After that he had given up and decided to go to bed and talk to Raph in the morning. 

He didn’t mind Raph going out with Casey to talk, fight purple dragons or drink, but they had set a deal that Raph would always come home by one in the morning and Donnie agreed that he would be out of his lab and in bed by that time. 

“Donnie?” Raph’s voice woke him up. The first thing he did was check his bedside clock, to see that it was five in the morning, he had only been asleep for three hours. 

“Raph? What...what the hell!?” He said upon seeing Raph’s lip, which had a stud in it. “What did you do?” 

“Gotta piercing, when I was drunk, I passed out at Casey’s a little after midnight and woke up about half an hour ago, I’m sorry I didn’t come home at the time I said I would.” Raphael apologised. 

“It’s okay.” Don laughed. “We better get that piercing out before anybody sees it.” He said and took Raph’s hand, leading him to the lab, where he made quick work of removing the lip piercing as safely and as quickly as he could and then placed some ice on it. 

“What the hell are the others going to say?”

“Better things than they might have said if they’d seen you with the piercing.” Donnie said. “If they asked, say it happened...behind closed doors.”

“Ya want me to tell them that ya did this ta me?” He asked, raising his brows at his mate. “Ya serious?”

“What can I say Raph? Having people know that I can dominate you gets me off.” Donnie said with a smirk and left the lab to get himself his morning cup of coffee. 


End file.
